youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
StudioMoonTV
Samuel William Miščík (Born: ), better known online as StudioMoonTV (or Moon), is a Slovak YouTuber and influencer. Moon is currently one of the most-watched Minecraft YouTuber on the Slovakian YouTube scene. He established his channel on January 2, 2014. In addition to his main channel, he also owns the second "Mesiac" channel and the third "Mačka Jackie" channel. Early Life and Personality He was born in a small town "Sabinov" in Eastern Slovakia. He grew up with his parents and grandparents in the same house. He was a really positive and laughing baby, very calm and could stand literally everything that family members told him to do. As he was growing up, he started to visit the kindergarten, but never actually engaged with anyone else. This led him to bully the children around him. When he was 5, his sister was born. Many people that claim to know Samuel in person say that he is an extrovert in real life. But he did not use to be always like that. As he entered primary school, he started to be really hyperactive and this caused him to move between 3 different primary schools across the whole primary education due to bad marks and behavior. He had been playing the violin for 10 years, piano for 5 years and guitar for 2 years. He said he also did dancing, drawing, and football. His friends from the real-life claim, that when he started high school in Košice, he became an introvert, and didn't want to engage with people again. He started learning Japanese at those times. But after a few years, he became extrovert 'all of a sudden'. Samuel is in general really hardworking, dominant, and smart guy. He is able to overcome criticism easily. He is very competitive, friendly and talkative. It is easy for him to meet new people in real life. Now he studies Photography, Filmography, Special Visual Effects and Sound engineer in Košice, Slovakia. Relationship He has been in relationship since 2018 and his girlfriend is from the Czech Republic. He never revealed true identity of his girlfriend. History Back in 2013, Samuel's channel "StudioMoonTV" was owned by two people - Moon and GalileoCZE. Galileo was a Co-Owner of the channel but at the end of 2014, he left the channel for personal reasons. Since then, Moon was the only owner of the channel until June of 2016. At the meeting, for a video project, Moon invited 3 other people to his channel - Attack, MaTTem, and Dejzr. Those guys became a part of the channel so they created the "StudioMoonTV crew" - a group of 4 people recording Minecraft minigames and movie series. While those 3 people were in the group, they still had individual channels that they recorded their own videos on. At the start of 2018, the group dissolved. Gaming scene He started to play Minecraft on servers SmartCraft.eu and StyleCraft.eu. Now he plays and records videos on Hypixel, where he has a YouTube rank. He played other games like Roblox, Osu! and Fortnite, but he recorded only one video each. He owned his Minecraft server, called TsukiCraft, but he deleted the server. Now he records MLG videos from Hypixel and he adds to them some scenes from real life. 'This page was created by Realstudiomoontv on June 25, 2019. ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:Slovak YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014